


I want to feel love, run through my blood//Tell me is this where I give it all up?//For you I have to risk it all....

by flickawhip



Series: High School Wrestling  - LitaHemme [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The school's resident bully picks on the new girl, and the tough girl ain't havin' it anymore...





	I want to feel love, run through my blood//Tell me is this where I give it all up?//For you I have to risk it all....

“HEY...”

Gene’s hands are still tight at her throat and Christy gags again, choking for air and struggling to get loose, all her punching and kicking hasn’t stopped him and now she can feel herself losing consciousness. 

“HEY, ASSHOLE... PUT HER DOWN.”

Gene drops her hard when Lita kicks him in the crotch, screaming loudly even as Lita drags her from the ring, arm tight around her waist when Christy stumbles, keeping her upright even as she chokes air down, her breathing slowly levelling off. 

“You okay Kid?”

“ ‘m fine....”

“You sure?”

Lita’s touch is light and Christy swoons pathetically, mumbling.

“Maybe not...”

Lita snorts dragging her over to the first aid post, her gaze still fixed angrily on Gene, her voice low and angry. 

“Assholes like that shouldn’t be allowed in a school’s gym, much less a wrestling ring...”

“Thanks... for stopping him.”

“My pleasure Kid...”

“Christy... I’m... Christy...”

“Christy huh? The new girl?”

“Mmm...”

“Well, kid, guess you’d better stick with me...”


End file.
